


[Podfic] Cuffed

by Opalsong, RevolutionaryJo



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofCuffed, written by EAST.Author's summary:So, rather than telling Ryan about his rollercoaster of feelings, he decided to do the next best thing any normal, sane person in love would do:Shane Madej decided to handcuff himself to Ryan Bergara.





	[Podfic] Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cuffed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989578) by [EAST (WESTAGE)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTAGE/pseuds/EAST). 



  
  
Cover art by revolutionaryjo

**Length:** 9:57

* * *

**Stream**  
[Click Here](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBuzzfeed+Unsolved%5D+Cuffed+\(by+EAST%2C+read+by+opalsong+%26+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)

* * *

**Download**

Mediafire Link:  
[MP3 (4.7 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/zdho8ylsh986lir/%5BBuzzfeed_Unsolved%5D_Cuffed_%28by_EAST%2C_read_by_opalsong_%26_revolutionaryjo%29.mp3/file)

Permanent Link:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (4.7 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BBuzzfeed+Unsolved%5D+Cuffed+\(by+EAST%2C+read+by+opalsong+%26+revolutionaryjo\).mp3)  


* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/my+podfic).

**Author's Note:**

> We recorded a thing at CONvergence this year!


End file.
